


Ficlet VDay Prompt 4

by lottiejames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Aged: 20s, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, formerly cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiejames/pseuds/lottiejames
Summary: In which Chloe vents her violent work related thoughts to Luka.TFR Valentine's Day Prompt 4





	Ficlet VDay Prompt 4

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted, once upon a time, on tumblr under a former username. Slightly edited

A heavy thud came after the sound of a door closed shut. Well paced clicks on the marble floor echoed through the foyer as a tall blonde made her way to the kitchen. Her blue eyes stared thoughtfully at the assortment of tea packets before she reached for the refrigerator door instead. She pulled out a slender necked bottle before retreating to the living room.

Unceremoniously, she fell onto the gray sofa and outstretched her arm, the bottle soon leaving her grasp.

The sizzle of carbonation followed a pop before it was handed back to her. Her companion chuckled as she took a deep swig.

“How was the meeting?”

“I wanted to stab everyone with my pen.”

Teal eyes looked her up and down, “Well, it looks like you didn’t get any blood on you if you tried. We wouldn’t have time to drop your dress off at the cleaner’s, what with our anniversary dinner reservation and all.”

She turned to smirk at him, “I love you for enabling me, Luka.”

“And I love you, Chlo. No matter if your leisurely habits are somewhat questionable,” Luka winked at her, “But was it seriously that bad for you to cave for a bitch beer?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “They just went on and on _and on_. And I swear if that stupid mouse-faced little man says ‘but Miss Bourgeois’ in that nasally accented voice one more time, you will have a dead body to help me hide.”

“And poor Monsieur Fenner doesn’t know you’ve been wanting to visit the coast,” Luka commented thoughtfully.

“_Poor Monsieur Fenner_ doesn’t know a lot of things, like when meetings are unnecessary, or when no one is paying attention to him, or when he’s close to getting locked in the supply closet,” Chloe took another drink and grimaced, “Should we get going? The restaurant should have better tasting alcohol than this.”

Luka chuckled as he nodded, extending a hand to Chloe after he stood, “Need I remind you that if I do the grocery shopping alone, I get control over what you have to consume here?”

Blue eyes narrowed at him, “Which is why we’re going to dinner. And besides,” long blonde hair flew over her shoulder, brushing his face lightly as he swatted it away, “I will not stand for you domesticating me. It’d be simply appalling.”

“Says the one who insists on doing the laundry now,” Luka followed her into the foyer.

“Hey! I still haven’t forgiven you for ruining my favorite sweater. I really should give myself a raise for all that I do. I deserve it.”

Luka kissed her cheek before reaching into the coat closet, “Of course you do.”

“Don’t mock me, Blueberry. You wouldn’t want to find the locks changed when you get home after work,” Chloe replied, slipping into the wool coat Luka held out for her.

He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled into her neck, “But then who be your little spoon?”

“Damn you and your reasoning,” Chloe commented before she pulled his face away from her neck and brought his lips to hers.

They only had a moment before Chloe’s work phone chimed. Pulling away and sighing, she reached for the device on the entry table, but Luka beat her to it. 

He smirked at her before reading the notification, “So maim him before or after dinner?”


End file.
